Forum Wrestling League (FWL) Wiki
Welcome to the Forum Wrestling League (FWL) Wiki Forum Wrestling League, Inc. (FWL) is an American privately controlled entertainment company that deals primarily in professional role wrestling. It is the largest professional wrestling promotion on the 2K Forums, reaching viewers in the U.S. and posting its shows to more than 150 countries. Like other professional role wrestling promotions, FWL shows do not feature legitimate sporting contests. Instead, its programs feature storyline-driven combat sport matches with predetermined outcomes and fighting maneuvers that are worked, all promoted as legitimate bouts. idk5idc is the owner of the company. Creation WWE Roleplay is credited for introducing the game to the forums. It was created in early April and folded the same day. On April 10, 2013, idk5idc purchased WWE Roleplay and created Forum Wrestling League, FWL. FWL quickly signed many big names such as SetoKaiba, Raven, stewie, SychoSid1, TysonKidd323 and gmensox007. FWL's first show was posted on April 12, 2013 and drew immediate success with an impressive viewer rating of 4,500,000. SRV won the FWL 2K Championship and Raven won the FWL Championship. Early Contract Controversy FWL saw many legal issues early on with roster contracts. gmensox007 quit FWL before the episode to join his friend, Jericho-Savior, as a free agent. He would claim that he never even signed a contract, even with all the evidence against him. FWL's main competitor, Forum Championship Wrestling (FCW), would bring up the fact that Abby, NextWWEDiva, never signed an FWL Contract and was free to be in FCW. Though, she came packaged with then FWL Champion, Raven, and said she was okay with it. The third major issue arrived when FCW overused SychoSid1 after a shared-talent agreement. Sid was only supposed to be used for awhile, but instead he was given the FCW Oz Championship and used as their own talent. FWL gave Sid a choice of which company he wanted to be in and he ultimately chose FCW. He would cite them being the underdog as the main reason. Talent Signing FWL would sign many unknown users, such as toosweet4life, xVapouRx, Chris20000, Playrules, and several more. xVapouRx and toosweet4life became stars, while others floated around due to inactivity or lack of character information given. Chris20000 would go onto become a big hit outside of the the business, best known for posting ridiculous threads and comments. Ratings War (April 12, 2013 - May 17, 2013) FWL would beat FCW in ratings for 5 weeks straight until their first loss in May 17th. FCW moved to Friday nights in America, competing head to head with FWL. Due to the similar size of roster, the two companies would share close numbers in ratings. Friday Night Wars Rating Controversy Shortly after FWL's first loss in ratings, both FWL and FCW shows slowly rose higher and higher than ever before. Just before the final hour in FWL Wrestling and FCW TV, the ratings shot above 1,000 thread views. Both were accused for boosting by entering the thread several times. A new ratings system was created to prevent cheating. Switch to Mondays and Rise In Popularity (June 2013) During the month of June FWL would rise in popularity with new talent acquisitions and promotional images that drew interest from many. FWL would sign DivasRock, gmensox007, MUTA75, revolution77 and more. Excitement came from a big FWL Championship between xVapouRx and SetoKaiba and a new group called the Initiative. Vapour vs. SetoKaiba Feud SetoKaiba and the Kliq were dominating FWL. Raven had purposely dropped the FWL Championship to Seto which led to a 53 day reign. Vapour set out on a mission to end the Kliq's monopoly of the FWL Championship and give others a chance at the most prestigious title in the business. Their title match was set for June 23rd at FWL's RevengE PPV. Stipulations were set where if Vapour won, no past, present, or future member of the Kliq can compete for the FWL Championship until FWL's Fallout PPV in September. If SetoKaiba won then Vapour's career in FWL is over. Their match is considered the best and most anticipated match in the history of this business. FWL RevengE was also praised as the best PPV and highly anticipated. The Initiative A group of masked masked men began appearing in early June. Promotional images gained attention from many in FWL and other promotions. Each week on FWL Wrestling the group would have more men than the last time, leaving everyone wondering who was involved. At FWL RevengE, all members were revealed and the leader was gmensox007 who jumped ship from FCW. gmensox cited misuse as his reason for leaving FCW and returning to FWL. Jericho-Savior Controversy After being perma banned from the 2K Sports forum, Savior was rarely used on FWL Wrestling due to a comment of him breaching contract and allowing FCW to use him. He would eventually quit, accusing idk5idc of letting the Kliq do whatever they want and bad treatment. idk5idc would go onto provide Savior with proof of trying to use him but never having the chance due to several issues. Savior joined FCW and never looked back. Success and Domination (July 2013) FWL would continue to ride the momentum throughout July as the number one company in professional role play wrestling. idk5idc credits a large active roster, quality shows, and wise promotion as the reason. Listen Up Brah!: The Rise of "Hollywood" '' ''Nicky Styles Styles would put the world on notice as he began to deliver noticeably good, entertaining matches and cut intriguing promos. He would rise up the ranks of FWL and gain respect from the locker room. It all came together when he won the One Shot Ladder match and turned heel. Dawson Clash: The Rise of Chris Dawson Some would argue that the Kliq held back Chris Dawson from being the star that he is, or should be. Chris would get involved with the first 45 minutes of shows and performing outstandingly well. His feud with FireHeart added value to the FWL TV Championship. You'll Get BURNED: The Rise of FireHeart FireHeart gained success as an underdog who always fought hard and did his best. Even though he was a babyface, his John Cena, boyscout like promos turned people off to the point where he was one of the most hated wrestlers in the business. ...................: Gmen's Talents Put to Use gmensox007 was finally given his chance to shine as leader of the Initiative. But even as face, he was hated for several reasons, most unexplained. His match against Raven in an electric cage at the One Shot PPV was a big draw for FWL. Initiative vs. The Kliq Feud The feud between the two stables was one of the hottest storylines in the business. Inactivity (August 2013) FWL Wrestling was announced to being moving back to Fridays seeing that summer was coming to an end. FWL Wrestling (Ep. 18) was never posted on Friday August 9th and idk5idc announced his retirement. idk5idc stated that he was unable to write detailed shows that we all know and love on weekly basis, but never gave a reason why. On September 7, 2013, idk5idc revealed that he had two virus that drained his energy and left him too weak to write shows. New Owner, Revival, and Merge with FCW idk5idc gave ownership of FWL to Raven in hopes of keeping FWL alive. Raven would go onto merge with rival FCW as FCWL. It was later announced that SvRfan120, FireHeart, would be writing FWL shows. The name changed from FWL Wrestling to FWL Unleashed. Major Fall In Popularity (September 2013) FWL and the entire business as a whole saw a fall in popularity. With no more heated competition between FWL and FCW and the retirement of idk5idc, the business became less active. idk5idc Returns As FWL Owner (September 2013) On September 11, 2013 idk5idc officially announced that he will coming out of retirement and returning as FWL owner once again. FWL Return and New Talent (October 2013) FWL Wrestling redebuted on Tuesday October 1, 2013. Several new talent were introduced from Theviperstrikes18, BaneTheDestroyer, and Slade. All of these superstars went on to have successfull careers. "Burying" Controversy (November 2013) In early November... 2K Network Merge and Decrease In Viewership (December 2013) After the 2K Sports and 2K Games Forums merged in mid November... Success and Partnership With SWF (January 2014) Throughout the month of January... Current Champions Championship Reigns Category:Early Contract Controversy Category:Talent Signing Category:Ratings War (April 12, 2013 - May 17, 2013) Category:Friday Night Wars Rating Controversy Category:Switch to Mondays and Rise in Popularity (June 2013) Category:Success and Domination (July 2013) Category:Inactivity (August 2013) Category:New Owner, Revival, and Merger Category:Major Fall in Popularity (September 2013) Category:Idk5idc Returns As FWL Owner (September 2013) Category:FWL Return and New Talent (October 2013) Category:"Burying" Controversy (November 2013) Category:Loss of Active Talent and Decrease In Viewership (December 2013) Category:Success and Partnership With SWF (January 2014) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse